


Half-Orc Toy

by Jathis



Series: Stories of Drow [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Leashes, M/M, Master/Slave, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Drow Ulrich enjoys some downtime with one of his favorite toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Orc Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short series with my characters and the characters of my friend Redro who you can find here on Tumblr: http://1veryskepticalgecko.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ulrich and Drake belong to her

Ulrich snarled to himself, digging his fingers into his spider silk sheets. He could feel one of his nails causing a tear in the delicate fabric and he mentally reminded himself to get his Moon Elf Alfons to fix it. His thin frame rocked forward violently with every thrust inside of him and he gasped loudly, throwing his head back with a loud cry, struggling to keep a firm grip on the chain leash he was holding onto. The Drow’s body was aching with both pleasure and pain and if not for the very clear threat that he held, he would have released the leash by now.  
  
The Drow was currently playing with his only pleasure slave; a Half-Orc by the name of Drake. He was a dangerous slave and had in fact killed several of his previous owners by now. Ulrich however was a careful Drow, keeping the Half-Orc in heavy chains to ensure he could not escape. The Half-Orc also seemed to be appeased by being allowed to fuck Ulrich senseless, though Ulrich was still wise enough not to free him during these times.  
  
Drake was currently kneeling behind Ulrich, panting heavily as he thrust hard into the much smaller Drow’s ass. His arms were bound tightly behind his back, ensuring he could not try to strangle the Drow. The leash Ulrich held was attached to a choke chain, strangling Drake whenever he made an attempt to hurt Ulrich too much.  
  
For now however, it seemed that Drake was satisfied with fucking Ulrich senseless. Biting down on the metal bit between his teeth; Drake snarled, grunting as he thrust hard and deep inside of Ulrich, panting heavily as he listened to the Drow’s soft cries and mewls. He gagged as the leash was pulled, making the collar tighten around his own neck.  
  
“Nngh…”  
  
“Almost…” Ulrich panted. He tightened himself around the slave’s cock, hissing as he arched his back, shivering at the sensation of the Half-Orc’s cum entering him. “Ah…fu-fuck!” he snarled, cumming soon after. It was a struggle to keep a firm hold of the leash, moaning as he pulled himself off of Drake’s softening cock, groaning as he sat up, flipping his head back to get his hair out of his face.  
  
He smiled up at the snarling face glaring down at him, laughing as he calmly tied the chain to the headboard of the bed, allowing himself to let go before moving closer, kissing Drake’s gagged lips. “You did…wonderful. Like always,” he teased, ignoring the snarl the Half-Orc responded with.  
  
With that he flopped down onto his back on the bed, his ass aching furiously from the rough fucking.


End file.
